


Running through the night

by Prisca



Series: 100 Fandoms [5]
Category: Homeland
Genre: 100 Fandoms Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Finally back home, Brody tries to find his place again





	Running through the night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: 100 Fandoms (Dreamwidth)  
> Prompt: run
> 
> *** 
> 
> This story takes place during the first season of 'Homeland'

Another sleepless night. Finally, Brody had given up, sneaked out of the house, to run. At least for a while, alone in the park, he was able to find some peace.

During the years of his captivity, he had desperately adhered to the thought, that there was still a chance to come home again. Now he was back! But the reality was so different. 

The corps; he had been a marine with all his heart once, convinced to do the right thing for his country. Now they called him a hero and used him for a propaganda campaign. And everything felt so wrong.

Jessica, more a stranger then the woman he had married once; he was barely able to touch her. Dana and Chris, so grown up; not the baby and the cute little girl with freckles anymore. Mike, his best friend, he apparently tried to get out of his way. 

No one he could tell the whole truth. Everything he had to go through. Torture, humiliation, isolation. What he had done to survive. What he still planned to do. 

Brody stopped running, gasping for air. Maybe he was even more alone now then he had been in the dark, cold cell deep under the ground.


End file.
